


Only You and You Can Hear Me

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Steve finds himself singing to keep his demons away, while Billy hears.





	Only You and You Can Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long ass time ago and recently fixed it to my liking. It is inspired by my obsession with Elton John in general and his music just as much. The music included two of my favorites:  
> "Tiny Dancer"-Elton John  
> "Your Song"- Elton John

The night had sucked so far after being confronted by his dad again and all Billy wanted was to find solace in his boyfriend's arms. Steve was always there to give him comfort and love when he needed it and he always returned the same sentiment. He drove over to Steve’s house to see if his parents were still gone, as usual, before grabbing his key out of his back pocket. Steve had given him a key a while back once it was apparent that Billy would be a permanent resident, not that he minded. He opened the door and looked for any sign of where Steve could be and was surprised not to see him watching television. He looked through the kitchen and around the back near the pool and still didn’t see his fluffy haired boyfriend.

“Stevie?”Billy asked aloud wondering where he could be, and then he heard the faint sound of water running from Steves bedroom, he was showering. Not knowing how long Steve would take in there he decided to make his way upstairs and lay on his bed. Knowing that Steve never minded when he made himself comfortable, which meant under the covers. Billy was just about to nod off feeling so warm and cozy when he began to hear the faint sound of a tune. He strained his ears and listened to a bit more closely, it was Steve singing.

“Blue jean baby, L.A. Lady…...seamstress for the band” Steve had been singing seeming to be in his own element singing the lyrics thinking to be alone. Singing in the shower made him feel a bit more safe in that small space and he always sang different songs that just popped in his head. He had made this habit after he dealt with the monsters that stay in the dark alone and in his dreams. The shower just reminded him of being in close spaces like in the tunnels and he couldn't handle the thought anxiety it gave him always. Singing gave him the ability to think of something else for just a moment while he showered for a few minutes to about an hour sometimes.

Billy had never heard Steve sing before and he was amazed at how good he actually sounded. Steve sounded so pure and full of emotion as he sang his heart out thinking no one could hear him. Little did he know Billy was on the other side listening very closely as he marked it as another thing to be amazed by his boyfriend. 

“Hold me closer tiny dancer, count the headlights on the highway….” Steves voice slowly drowned out and Billy knew the song was coming to an end. Deep down he hoped for another encore of hearing Steve singing Elton John’s, Tiny Dancer. A part of him wanted to tease Steve over the song choice but he decided to leave that alone. There had to be a reason he had never hear his boyfriend sing before. 

Steve slowly got out of the shower and was drying himself off with his towel still in a calm state of mind. Wondering when his boyfriend would be arriving that night not really knowing that answer.

“Steve?”Billy made sure to let the other boy knew he was there just so he wouldn't be unprepared for his presence.

Steve heard Billy's voice from the other side and had been a little bit startled for a second. After he gathered his thoughts he dressed as quickly as he could not wanting to waste a moment away from his boyfriend.

“Hey, babe! I’ll be out in second” Steve yelled out as he dried out his fluffy hair and put on some sweat pants. Leaving his hair to air dry a bit and checked in the mirror making sure that he looked okay before coming out. Knowing that Billy never minded what he looked like having been seen in various types of wear but still trying to look average.

“Okay” Billy replied as he wondered whether or not to tell Steve he heard him singing in the shower. 

Steve came out not even a minute later looking really soft and pretty and walked over to Billy to receive a kiss hello. He crawled on his bed beside Billy and cradled his face softly before leaning down to kiss him gently. As we went to pull back Billy grabbed his face pulling him back him causing Steve to smile into the kiss. Once both boys had there fill over being away for so long they pulled away with red cheeks.

“Hi,” Billy told him feeling excited to see his favorite person. Noticing that little droplets of water were trailing down Steves pale chest. Making him look even more attractive than he usually did and wished his boyfriend could always be without a shirt. But knowing that was only his kind of thing and his boyfriend preferred polo sweaters over anything else. The sweaters always made him look even more cute along with giving him a reason to feel him in them. 

“Hi, baby” Steve replied with a laugh at his silly boyfriend noticing how much he was being stared at, not minding the extra attention he had been given. For once it was the other way around like how he was always being caught staring at Billy all the time.

“I missed you,” Billy told him as he tried to get his head straight knowing it wasn't possible with the view in front of him. Even though it wasn’t the first time to see Steve without a shirt, he couldn't help but stare anyway. 

“I missed you too babe, how long have you been waiting for me?”Steve was curious to know when he arrived and if he made him wait long.

Not wanting to lie Billy decided it was best to just come out with it or else the truth was going to burst out of him. Hoping the subject wouldn't be that bad to ask about because he didn't see it as being something to be ashamed about. 

“I've been here about 15 minutes already” Billy answered him not looking at Steve directly and choosing to look up at the posters on the wall instead to cause less embarrassment.

Steve knew that he most likely heard him singing and felt a little shocked he heard him in such a vulnerable state. If he had heard him come in he would have most likely stopped and just finished his shower a little earlier. But it was a little too late for that solution and knew the damage was done. 

“Oh,” Steve said not knowing what to say as his thoughts were racing in his head over the slight worry of being a terrible singer. No one had ever heard him sing and he personally didn't see himself as a great singer. It was just something to pass the time out of fear of hearing the lonely silence and feeling alone. 

“You sang so good baby” Billy praised finding the courage to look at him once again to try and comfort him.

“Ummm thank you” Steve felt embarrassed once again as he looked down and away from his boyfriend feeling shy. 

“Its the truth, I’d never lie to you, it was perfection,” Billy told him as he reached out to softly touch his face to make sure Steve could tell he was being serious. 

“Its nothing really” Steve shrugged not thinking too much of it at the time because it wasn’t a big deal to him.

“Will you consider singing for me?”Billy knew it might be too much to ask for and knew he put his foot in his mouth. But deep down he just really wanted to have another song sang to him and not from behind a door. 

“I don't know”Steve didn't feel comfortable singing in front of another person because he only did it in the shower without an audience.

“Please?”Billy pleaded with his big blue eyes knowing he was being childish but it was what he wanted.

“I guess I could”Steve knew he couldn't say no to his boyfriend because he never asked for much from him. Even though he knew that he was willing to do anything to make the other boy happy. Billy always made sure he was comfortable in everything they did within their relationship and never pressured him.

“Sing your favorite song for me” Billy was eager to hear him sing again and wondered what song he might choose.

“Okay let me think”Steve raked his brain for his favorite song and decided to pick another one of Elton John’s songs.

Steve closed his eyes and began to sing Your Song by Elton John

“It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I’d buy a big house where we both could live”

As he began singing Billy was in awe once again with his boyfriend before him trusting him with this new aspect of him. His eyes watched the ways he sang so tenderly and with purpose although keeping his eyes tightly shut. 

Steve gained the confidence to soon open his eyes and sing to Billy his favorite song as if he was performing it to him. When he had first heard the song he had been reminded of Billy which is why it inspired him to sing that song in front of him. It was a song about love and affection and felt a connection to it because of Billy’s and his relationship. Once he had finished the song he looked to see what Billy’s reaction would be.

Billy was at a loss for words once again but soon got up from his place on the bed and launched himself at Steve. Giving small kisses all over Steve’s face before finally pulling back to see a big smile on Steve’s face. 

“I loved it !”Billy yelled after hearing him sing for the second time

“Really?”Steve wondered

“Yes! You earned yourself your first groupie because I am obsessed with your voice and you overall baby! But I also want to thank you for showing me another piece of yourself you don't show to anyone else,” Billy told him feeling proud to have gained Steves trust and loved him even more for it.

After both of the boys calmed down they lay back on the bed feeling more in love now more than ever. Steve ended up feeling that he could maybe sing for Billy if it was only every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
